hyperroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Orb of Flash
Orb of Flash is unlocked in Icy Land and in hubs by collecting 10 Ice Diamonds. It is also one of basic Orbs in Land of Power. Collecting 25 Ice Diamonds will unlock it everywhere except Cocytus where its use would be dangerous and the Palace Quest where it would be too powerful. Witch Apprentice can collect Orb of Flash, transforming into Flash Witch. Defeating any Flash Witch will cause her to drop an Orb of Flash. Collecting an Orb of Flash will give you 78 charges. You cannot have more than 777 charges. As long as you have Orb of Flash, white concentric circles will be drawn around you. These circles are also drawn around Flash Witches. The same graphics is also re-used in Palace Quest to draw your attention to the Mouse. In Pure Tactics Mode, you will start with 30 charges on Orb of Flash if you play in Land of Power. 78 charges of Orb of Flash is one of the possible prizes for collecting Orb of Yendor. Effects Orb of Flash is a one-shot Orb. It's activated by clicking on any adjacent cell you cannot move into, including cells with monsters. Instead of normal attack, you will release a Flash spell that hits all cells in radius 2 around you and depletes all remaining charges of Orb of Flash. The effects of the Flash spell are as follows: # All monsters on the affected cells are killed with exception of multi-tile monsters and Shadows. # In Icy Land and Cocytus, the temperature of affected cells is increased by 120°C. In Dry Forest, the heat of the affected cells is increased by 2 (affecting how soon they will catch fire). # Many types of walls and other terrain features are destroyed by the Flash spell. ## Dead Trolls (except Rock Trolls), stone gargoyles, platforms, limestone walls, rubble (not the Dead Caves type), giant rugs, magic mirrors, clouds of mirages, sand dunes, salloon walls, sandstone walls, ancient graves, fresh graves, columns, glass cabinets, trees, big trees, big statues of Cthulhu and red rocks lv. 1 are destroyed completely. Palace gates (both open and closed) are also destroyed completely. If only one half of the gate is in the Flash spell radius, the other half will be affected nevertheless. ## Living wall and dead Rock Trolls are converted to living floor. ## Rubble in Dead Caves is converted to dead floor. ## Stone gargoyle floor is changed into a chasm. ## Stone gargoyle bridge is changed to a water cell. ## Trees in Caribbean are changed into Caribbean island cells. ## Palace walls are changed into rubble. ## Red Rocks lv. 2 and 3 are lowered by 1 level. ## Slime in Alchemist Lab can behave in 2 different ways. If the spell was activated from a slime cell, then all affected slime cells will be converted to the same type as the originating cell. If the spell was activated from a non-slime cell, all affected slime cells will be switched to the other type. Achievements There are 3 achievements that require the use of Orb of Flash: Flash Wizard -- Killed an enemy with the Flash spell. Flash Archmage -- Killed 5 enemies at once with the Flash spell. Master of Flash -- Killed 10 enemies at once with the Flash spell. Miscellaneous Pressing Shift+F in cheat mode will give you, among others, 1 charge of Orb of Flash. Category:Items Category:Orbs Category:Icy Land Category:One-Shot Orbs Category:Contains Red Links